Red Hair and Silver Tape: The Aftermath
by Babi Baker
Summary: "No sabes que harás cuando atrapes a Red John, pero si estás seguro de que quieres que Lisbon sea parte de ello." Los eventos del día han perturbado a Lisbon mucho más de lo que parece. Gracias a Dios, Jane está ahí para ayudarla.


**N/A: **Escrito para el Challenge del Foro de The Mentalist en español 2013. No estoy muy conforme con él pero de todos modos espero les guste.

Red Hair and Silver Tape: The Aftermath.

Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum. El saco de boxeo se balancea violentamente con cada golpe que le propinas. La ira y la culpa recorren tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, aunque no sabes muy bien porque estás molesta con Jane.

Él está acostumbrado a meterse en aprietos y que tú llegues a rescatarlo, estás segura de que un día de estos no vas a llegar a tiempo, y tal vez es eso lo que más te preocupa. De todos los miembros del equipo, él es con quien estás más apegada. ¿Qué harías si muere porque no pudiste salvarlo? Te es imposible imaginar tu oficina sin él en ella. No es porque estés enamorada de él ¡Que pensamiento tan absurdo!

Es porque te acompaña en tus peores momentos. Toma el día de hoy como ejemplo. Él sabía que estabas mal por haber disparado a esa pareja, y podías sentir su necesidad de preguntar como el curioso que es. Pero también sabía que necesitabas estar a solas, y por eso se conformó con colocar una mano en tu hombro en señal de comprensión.

Y es ese asesinato lo que te tiene así. Por eso apenas dejaste el funeral te dirigiste directamente a tu apartamento y saliste a correr hasta que los edificios se convertían en un manchón gris a tu alrededor, te detuviste cuando llegaste al CBI sin ningún pensamiento consciente, y estabas contenta por ello.

Necesitas olvidar, pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Necesitas eliminar la visión de los disparos entrando en los torsos de la pareja, de la luz dejando sus ojos y sus cuerpos colapsándose en el suelo.

Necesitas asegurarte de que no eres como esos monstruos que tú y tu equipo se dedican a encerrar, que no eres una mala persona. Necesitas saber que tendrás la moral para detener a Jane cuando se disponga a matar a Red John. Pero más que todo necesitas lavar la sangre de tus manos, saber que no eres una asesina, que no eres mala, por más tonto que parezca.

Tu respiración sale en forma de jadeos descontrolados hasta que un sollozo rompe el silencio impuesto en el gimnasio. Qué curioso. No te diste cuenta de que estabas llorando.

¿Qué te pasa? Esta no eres tú. Tú no lloras, no demuestras debilidad. Tienes que tomar control de tus emociones antes de que terminen de ahogarte. Lo intentas pero no puedes.

Parece que una vez brota una lágrima, se rompe la represa entera. A tu cabeza solo acuden pensamientos dolorosos, cada error, cada herida, todo, absolutamente todo de lo que te arrepientes, hace una repentina aparición en tu mente.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no paras de llorar?

No puedes seguir. No de este modo.

Te duelen los brazos pero sigues golpeando. Porque si de algo estás segura, es que no te rendirás. Aunque en el proceso sientas que te arrancan el alma a pedazos.

Cambias los puños por los pies.

Pum. Pum. Pum. Sientes el ardor del golpe en tus espinillas y lo ignoras. Te lo mereces. Por acabar con la vida de alguien más. De dos, en esta ocasión.

¿Qué pensarían tus padres? Ella era enfermera, él bombero, se dedicaban a salvar vidas. Vidas que tú misma estás acabando. Dudas que estén orgullosos de ti ¿Por qué lo estarían, de todos modos?

Tum. Pum. Tum. Pum. Alternas puños con patadas hasta que te sientes desfallecer.

Respiras profundo ante el desorden en el que se ha convertido tu mente.

¿Dónde está la furia que sentías minutos antes? La quieres de vuelta. La necesitas. Porque sin ella sólo te queda la culpa, la tristeza y el dolor. No puedes permitirlo. No vas a permitirlo, porque está mal, porque es incorrecto. Se supone que tú eres la fuerte, aquella en la que todo el equipo se apoya. No permitirás que te vean desmoronarte como una pila de naipes.

Te apoyas de la pared cuando sientes que las piernas cederán ante tu peso. Te deslizas hasta el suelo, apoyando la cabeza entre las rodillas, no puedes aguantarlo. Las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer el familiar trayecto de tu rostro con mayor velocidad, ya no haces nada para evitarlo. No puedes soportar más tu sufrimiento en silencio.

Así que aprovechas ahora que estás sola para liberar el llanto que por tanto tiempo has embotellado dentro de ti. No importa, nadie te está viendo, nadie puede juzgarte ni llamarte débil. Ahora puedes ser Teresa, la mujer y no Lisbon, la agente.

Así es como te encuentra Jane, llorando como una magdalena, desmoronada contra la pared de un gimnasio poco utilizado.

- Hola. –saluda sentándose a tu lado. Toma una de tus manos ensangrentadas y empieza a quitarle los vendajes que utilizaste para protegerte los nudillos. Es obvio que no funcionaron para nada. Te confunde un poco el hecho de que no te hayas dado cuenta del destrozo que te hiciste en las manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jane? –preguntas odiando la fragilidad de tu voz. Te aclaras la garganta intentando eliminar cualquier trazo de llanto. Aunque es dolorosamente evidente en tu rostro.

- Vine a buscar a mi agente favorita ¿Acaso no es obvio? –bufas aunque en secreto te gusta la calidez que se presenta en tu estómago ante su comentario.

- Dices eso porque soy la única que te soporta. –esperas que ría contigo, por eso la seriedad que ves en su rostro te pilla por sorpresa.

- Aunque sería más fácil para todos creer eso, el que me soportes no es la única razón por la que eres mi agente favorita, por no decir mi persona favorita. Sí, tal vez tiene un gran peso en la votación, los dos sabemos que soy un _poquito_ complicado…

- ¿Poquito?

- Silencio mujer. Como decía antes de ser tan cruelmente interrumpido. Eres mi persona favorita por quien eres. Por tu compasión, tu sinceridad, tu falta de egoísmo, tu bondad... podría seguir pero creo que si te ruborizas más te podría dar un derrame cerebral.

- Me haces sonar como una santa.

- Porque prácticamente lo eres.

- No Jane. No lo soy. –Te levantas del suelo y caminas alrededor de la habitación, ignorando el ligero agarrotamiento de tus piernas.- Hoy maté a dos personas. Y lo he hecho antes en numerosas ocasiones. No soy ninguna santa. Ni siquiera sé si merezco el título de buena persona.

- ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que lo eres. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en muchísimo tiempo. Y mira que he conocido gente.

- Agradezco tu intención Jane, pero no tienes que mentirme. Sé reconocer la verdad, para algo soy detective.

Recoges tus cosas, sintiendo por primera vez el dolor en tu mano derecha. Ahora que lo piensas, duele como los mil infiernos, tal vez debas tomar un par de analgésicos antes de dormir. Sólo te queda esperar que Jane no se dé cuenta y demuestre la misma sensatez que en el funeral.

- ¡Lisbon! ¡Espera! –se levanta con rapidez siguiendo tus pasos con facilidad. Maldición, debiste saber que ese tipo de milagros no ocurre dos veces.- Déjame llevarte al hospital a que te revisen las manos.

- Estoy bien Jane.

- No. No es cierto. Puedo ver como evitas cerrar la mano y sé que te duele.

- Estoy bien. Ya te lo dije. Ahora déjame ir a casa.

- Por favor Lisbon. Sabes que no me detendré hasta que digas que sí.

Dudas un momento. Después de unos minutos decides ir, sólo porque Jane te ayuda a mantener tu mente ocupada en otras cosas. Sólo por eso.

- Vale.

**Jane POV.**

Te preocupas, jamás la habías visto así en todo el tiempo que se han conocido. Ella siempre es la que está en control de la situación, la que no es afectada por nada. No debería estar en esta situación.

Todo por un par de disparos. Por eso odias las armas, le quitan lo personal al asesinato y lo hace posible para cualquier persona. Lisbon no dudó en disparar para salvarte a ti y a la chica, pero al verla luchar con las consecuencias de su decisión no puedes evitar preguntarte si cuando llegue el momento de matar a Red John serás capaz de hacerlo con rapidez y eficacia o si te verás incapaz de acabar con una vida.

Si a Lisbon le afecta tanto ¿Cómo te afectará a ti? ¿Te dará igual? No lo sabes y esa es otra de las cosas que te preocupan.

La enfermera que estaba con Lisbon aparece en la sala de espera y te lleva a su habitación en emergencias.

Puedes verla recostada en las almohadas con una mano envuelta en una férula.

- Le dimos unos calmantes para poder revisar con mayor facilidad las heridas. Necesitó unos puntos para cerrar las cortadas en los nudillos y una férula para tratar la fisura en la falange del dedo índice. No se preocupe si lo que dice no tiene mucho sentido, la dosis fue un poco más fuerte de lo normal para estos casos porque no se mantenía tranquila.

Esa es tu Lisbon. Sonríes un poco divertido pero se te viene abajo cuando notas las lágrimas silenciosas que bajan por el rostro de tu amiga.

- Hey. –saludas de nuevo sentándote a su lado.

- ¿Jane? No quiero ser una asesina. –murmura escondiendo su rostro en la almohada- No me gusta halar del gatillo.

- Yo sé que no querida.

- Cada vez que alguien muere por mi culpa, siento como si arrancaran un pedazo de mi alma. Me duele, más de lo que esta estúpida mano me dolerá jamás. No quiero seguir haciéndolo.

- No tienes que seguir.

- Claro que tengo. Es mi trabajo proteger a los demás, aunque me duela hacerlo.

- Eso no es justo para ti.

- La vida no es justa Patrick.

Es la primera vez que se dirige a ti por tu nombre de pila y no puedes evitar la sensación de bienestar que se anida en tu corazón al escuchar las sílabas entonadas por su melódica voz.

- ¿Cómo voy a detenerte de convertirte en un asesino si yo soy una? –lo dice tan bajito que apenas y la escuchas. Alzas su barbilla con un dedo, forzándola a mirarte a los ojos.

- Tú no eres una asesina. Hiciste eso para defenderme. Y te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello. Los asesinos son planificados, les gusta hacerlo. A ti no. Así que no te confundas.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio mientras ponderas lo que acaba de decir. Te asusta saber cómo se verá afectada cuando mates a Red John. ¿Quién se hará cargo de ella? No es que lo necesite, pero estás seguro de que de vez en cuando le es agradable tener a alguien que se preocupe por ella, que la cuide.

Ya crees que está dormida cuando su voz te sobresalta.

- Eres raro. Pero me caes bien. Gracias Patrick, no sé qué haría sin ti.

- Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti. –murmuras bajito. Estás seguro de que no te escuchó pues puedes escuchar su respiración acompasada.

No sabes que harás cuando atrapes a Red John, pero si estás seguro de que quieres que Lisbon sea parte de ello.

**N/A 2:** Otra vez yo :D. Quería pedirles su ayuda en un asuntito… Verán, en la UCV me están pidiendo que lleve una historia escrita por mí para ver qué tan buenas son mis habilidades verbales escritas, por ello, quiero saber cuál capítulo o one-shot de los que he escrito les gusta más. Por favooooooor, realmente necesito su ayuda en esto. ¿Please?

Estando eso dicho: ¡Gracias por todo!


End file.
